The Fire that Burned
by Phoenix-Kitsune-Demon
Summary: Harry's name has come out of the Goblet. He must decide what path to follow, while figuring out who betrayed him in more ways than one. Who shall prevail at his side, and who shall fall from it. Harry is learning what it means to survive and he will determine who shall live with him. More than just a game is at hand, and he must find the real game master. M for way later content
1. The Goblet

**Hi guys! Sorry about my other stories that have seemed to fallen into disrepair. A lot has happened to me! I ended up in the hospital courtesy of my asshole of an ex. And now I am trying to adjust to the life of a single mother. It's hard, put writing is my escape, along with video games. LOL. I will try to keep my updates consistent unless I get writers block. I am looking for betas for all of my stories and would love to find some soon! I know my grammar can be horrible sometimes. I will get both my other stories up and going again as soon as possible, and hopefully won't let any of them stagnate again! I will set up polls for random reasons on all my stories to help make the major decisions that I'm sure you guys would love to have an input on! Anyway, here's the first chapter of the latest story by yours truly! Enjoy! **

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore called out to the silent hall. Harry sat in shock. There was no way his name was on that parchment. He didn't enter! He didn't want to compete! Hermione nudged him, and gestured towards the front of the hall. Harry slowly stood up and made his way between the tables. Whisper and shouts broke out, many calling him a cheater, a liar, and wondering aloud how he got his name into the goblet, and how he got the goblet to actually pick him. Too many thoughts were whirling through his mind while he approached Dumbledore. He was directed to the door the other champions had passed through, but Harry also noticed the disappointed look in Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes.

* * *

"What iz it? Do zey want uz back in ze 'all?" A heavily accented voice asked him. With a quick glance at the blonde he shook his head. With a scoff she tossed her hair over one shoulder and leveled him with a glare. "Zen what are 'ou doing back 'ere.?" Suddenly gripped with a bout of rage Harry whirled around and opened is mouth, but before he could speak Dumbledore hurried into the room and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Did you enter your name Harry? Did you get someone else to do it for you?" Dumbledore was shaking him now, and the look on his face slightly calmed Harry.

"No! I don't even want to compete!" Dumbledore let him go. He looked around at everyone in the room. The headmasters of each school had all migrated to their champions,Bagman, Crouch, Snape, Moody and McGonagall had all crowded into the door way as well.

"What is going on?" Cedric Diggory asked, voicing the question all the champions were thinking.

"As incredible as it sounds, meet the fourth Triwizard Champion." Bagman gushed, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Vhat!?" Krum yelled, crossing his arms and glaring at Harry.

"Surely 'ou can not expect zis, zis, BOY, to compete?" Delacour asked. Again, Harry found his anger rising and tried to squash it down.

"Yes, Dumbblydorr, surely there is zomething we can do?" He just shook his head, and Crouch stepped forward.

"You know as well as I that the Goblet creates a magically binding contract, the boy MUST compete." Another wave of anger passed through Harry. There were talking as if he wasn't there! As if he were some object that didn't matter. The anger he was pushing down built up, he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Of course that is what the boy wanted, just like his father he desires more fame and wealth, even going so far as to steal it from under the noses of the champions that were rightfully chosen." Snape drawled. McGonagall and Dumbledore both turned to him, but before any words were spoken a wave of magical power washed over the room. They all turned to look at the small, scrawny messy haired boy the power was radiating from. Everyone was rooted to the ground unable to move, hardly able to breathe under the sheer magical pressure.

"I Harry James Potter swear on my _life _AND my _magic _that I did not enter my name in the goblet, and I did not ask anyone else to do so for me!" Glowing green eyes pierced the soul of everyone in the room, Karkaroff, Moody, and Snape all shied away while everyone else just shuddered. Harry filed that information to think over later. "If you do not find a way to break this _binding_ magical contract on me, I will raise all sorts of hell and if anything happens to my wellbeing I will personally make sure each and every one of you is dragged down with me!" The magic in the room swirled faster and faster, wind picking up his robes and rustling his hair, his eyes shining brighter and brighter. "So it is, so it shall be done, so mote it be!" His magic circled around him fiercly, before despelling in a great wave of wind that shattered all the glass in the room and vanished with a flash of light. He stood proud and tall, glaring at all the people that were gwaking at him. Without a word, and not heeding their calls to stop he turned and entered the Great Hall again.

* * *

Silence reigned in the hall as well when everyone saw him emerge. He was still standing tall, eyes still glowing. With a quick glance around he once again called his power to him and it circled him lazily, contently, while lashing out at the teachers who had followed him into the hall.

"I have sworn on my life and magic that I did not enter my name in the Goblet, and that if they do not find a way to break the magical contract is has bound me to then I will drag them all down with me. As I am still alive, and you can all see my magic is very much still with me, if anyone tries to call me a liar or a cheat I will personally take offense and enact my revenge. Now, I am going to bed." He let his magic disperse and as quickly as possible he left the hall.

Harry quickly entered his dorms, found his fathers cloak, and stuffed the Marauder's map in his pocket. He vanished out the portrait before his friends even reached the Fat Lady. Finding an abandoned classroom, he locked the door behind him, pulled off the cloak and sat at a broken desk. His magic still swirled just under his skin, and his rage still boiled in the back of his mind. He was sick and tired of everything that always happened to him. He just wished to have one year to be a normal kid. But he was quickly realizing that such a thing would never happened. He was being forced to grow up, scratch that, he was never a kid to begin with. He had learned to take care of himself since he had learned to walk. Something in his mind snapped, memories of scrounging for food, sneaking out of the Dursleys, learning to defend himself, learning where to hide, all surfaced. It was like a part of him had been supressed. Like that part of him had never existed before, but it obviously had, he remembered learning how to survive, learning how to do what he needed to without regrets. Harry instinctively knew someone had done something to surpress that part of himself, and he knew he needed to find out who, and check for any other such blocks. But he did not know where to start. He didn't know the first thing about anything like that. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and with a new determination he stood, straightened his robes, and called out to the one person he knew would help him no matter what.

"Dobby!"


	2. Dobby's Help

**CRACK**

"Master Harry Potter, sir! How is Dobby to be helping yous?" A small smile appeared on Harry's face as he stared down at the house-elf.

"What have I told you about calling me just Harry?" Dobby's eyes glistened with mischeviousness as he shook his head.

"Never, would Dobby do that, sirs. Dobby be owings Master Harry Potter sir, so much." They both nodded, knowing that the same conversation would be held every time Dobby was summoned.

"Dobby, today my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, even though I never entered. Dumbledore has told me there is no way around the magical binding contract. I have sworn on my life and magic that I did not enter myself into the Goblet, and neither did I ask someone else to do so for me. I also swore that if they did not do everything in their power to find a way out for me, that I would drag them all down with me, during this competition." He held a hand up as Dobby looked to say something. "After swearing such an oath and storming out, I found myself here." He swept a hand around the abandoned classroom. "Where I believed that the power I put behind the oath has broken many enchantments and blocks on my mind and magic. I need to find out WHO placed such blocks on me and WHY. Do you know of anyone who can help me?"

By the end of this speech Dobby's eyes were wide and filled with tears as he started up at him.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter sir, that is MOST dreadful. Never, never, ever, had Dobby imagined that he might have blocks on his magics, sir. Dobby will most certainly help all he can sir. Bad magics it be, to bind another, Dobby will not have it! Such evillness done to someone so pure! Dobby knows of goblins that will help Mister Harry Potter sir. But theys will not speak to house-elf that is not bonded to a master. But," Dobby looked up hopefully. "If Mister Harry Potter sir, were to BOND with Dobby. Then Dobby could most definitely speak to the goblins on his behalf. Dobby could set up an appointment for meeting with goblins."

Harry thought for a minute, he had never heard about goblins helping wizards in such a way. But he also knew that goblins had magics that witches and wizards did not. He wondered if they could possibly help him remove any remaining blocks, and find out who set them.

"Very well, how do I bond with you?" A large grin broke out across Dobby's face and his ears flapped while he jumped up and down.

"Oh, tis easy Mister Harry Potter sir. You just say 'I Lord Harry James Potter do hearby accept the house-elf known as Dobby, and all his descendants, into my service until such a time I deem them unworthy and present them with clothes.' then you grasp Dobby's hand with your hand that has Lord ring and wes be bonded."

"Lord? Ring? I'm not a Lord, and I definitely don't have a Lord ring."

"Oh no Mister Harry Potter sir, you is Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Yous be having many vaults and properties and should have been given the Lord ring when yous were emancipated on your fourteenth birthday. Orphans of Most Noble and Ancient houses is being emancipated whens they turn fourteen sir."

Harry's magic immediately started swirling around him again, as his anger once again reached new heights. Desks and chairs were tossed around the abandoned classroom as if caught in a tornado. Dobby stood fearfully, eyes wide on the child he worshiped. Harry's eyes were glowing green as his magic became tangible in its intensity. Eventually Harry forced it back, though his eyes were still haunted, the repressed power lying in wait for a target of Harry's ire. He turned to Dobby again.

"I think I need to meet with the goblins immediately. Can you take a person with you when you disapparate?"

"Oh course Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby can take you now?" He held out a hand, which Harry promptly took and with a **CRACK **they left Hogwarts behind.

* * *

They just outside Gringotts, which despite the late hour was still open. Harry hurried into the bank as quickly as possible, and approached the first teller he saw.

"Yes?" The goblin sneered, not bothering to look up from the paperwork he was engrossed in. Harry drew himself up and made the decision to be as formal as possible.

"I'm Harry James Potter I demand to know why I did not receive my Lord ring, notification of my emancipation, or notification of my holdings within your bank upon my fourteenth birthday, as is the law for the last living heir of a Most Noble and Ancient Family." The goblin jerked at his words and his eyes flew to Harry's forehead, then back down to his face. Harry kept a mask of impassiveness as he stared at the goblin, chin held high, magic still barely held a bay in his anger.

"Mr. Potter, we were expecting you many months ago. We send you a missive before your birthday requesting your presence to go over the details of your emancipation, your holdings with us, and to of course turn over your rings. We received a reply from your guardian at the time that you were waiving your emancipation, and had no wish to meet with us." Harry barely stopped himself from exploding, although his aura became very visible, and his eyes were glowing again.

"I said no such things to anyone, and I don't know what guardian you are talking about as it is obviously not my muggle relatives I am currently forced to live with. I wish to proceed with what should have happened months ago. i would also like to speak to someone about possible blocks on my mind and magic. Due to certain events earlier this evening I believe I have broken through some enchantments that were placed on me. I wish to be check for any more spells or blocks, and I want to know WHO placed them in the first place." Leveling the goblin with a glare he continued. "I demand that I be seen at once as it is obvious someone has lied to you and has been tampering with myself and possibly my holdings here."

The goblin bared his teeth at the barely concealed accusation of the bank's incompetence.

"Very well. BoneCrusher!" Another goblin appeared at his side. "Escort Mr. Potter to see his account manager, and call one of the cursebreakers and healers to see him immediately after he is done there."

Harry nodded, and followed BoneCrusher down many hallways before they stopped at a large emblazoned door. There was a large plaque Harry read as he was ushered inside.

**Griphook**

_Potter, Black, Gryffindor Account Manager_


End file.
